


A Morning Proposal

by TheInquibitchin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInquibitchin/pseuds/TheInquibitchin
Summary: Neither Anastasia nor Cullen really want to wake up in the morning, especially when there's work to be done and Cullen can't stop staring into Anastasia's eyes.





	

Anastasia woke up to sunlight flushing against her eyelids. She attempted to turn away, objecting greatly to being woken up from such a comforting sleep, but a pair of strong arms pulled her in closer to his chest. Anastasia smiled and turned to look at Cullen. He was awake, but he left his eyes closed to prove otherwise. His hair was a disaster, the carefully plotted out style made a mockery of by the pillow he slept on. Anastasia giggled lightly at his appearance, and a smirk played on Cullen’s lips.

 

“Is there something funny about my face, Trevelyan?” he asked, eyes still closed.

 

“Only everything my dear Commander,” Anastasia replied with a quick peck on his cheek.

 

Cullen opened his eyes then, focusing them on Anastasia’s. Anastasia was prepared for a quick retort and some teasing, but he was silent, just staring at her with a small smile on his lips.

 

“Everything alright, Cullen?” she asked, only slightly concerned.

 

He chuckled. “Maker’s breath, how was I blessed enough to find someone like you?”

 

Anastasia’s mouth dropped open as her cheeks turned a bright red.

 

“W-what are you going on about?” she muttered as she attempted to squirm away. Cullen only laughed and held fast to her waist.

 

“I love you. You know, that don’t you?”

 

Despite the heat in her cheeks, Anastasia caught Cullen’s eyes and held them, searching them for a reason why he was suddenly so… All she could see in them were his earnest love for her. Her body warmed at the thought.

 

“Yes,” she said, relaxing against him once again. “I know.”

 

Cullen’s smile softened even more before he kissed the crown of her head and interlocked their fingers.

 

“I love you too,” she continued, a heartbeat later. 

 

They were curled into one another, legs tangled and bodies almost melding together through their closeness. Anastasia focused her eyes on their intertwined fingers, her hand dwarfed by his. She smiled, thinking about the differences in their size, their upbringings, their lives. Somehow they found each other, during a templar/mage war no less. Was it luck? or fate? Anastasia didn’t care to guess. She could only be thankful to have her lion lying beside her, words of love and affection falling from his lips easier than the commands he barked at the Inquisition’s soldiers.

 

Their quiet morning was interrupted by a series of insistent knocks at the Commander’s door.

 

“Commander! Commander, I’ve got reports that need your review—“

 

“Not now,” he yelled down at the door, “Come back another time.”

 

“But ser,” the knocker pleaded.

 

“That was an order,” he bellowed.

 

Anastasia laughed as Cullen placed a pillow over his head, grumbling something about “Leiliana and her damn spies…awake at Maker damned hours.”

 

“Come on, _Commander_ ,” Anastasia mocked, “You might as well get up. You’ve got business to attend to.”

 

Cullen groaned. “Are you sure I have to?” he removed the pillow from his head and leaned on his elbow, looking down at Anastasia. “Can’t we just…stay like this? I’m very fond of this.”

 

Anastasia kissed him sweetly on the mouth, her hand cupping his cheek. “As am I. But, we’re adults with responsibilities. I’ll see you again before the end of the day.”

 

Anastasia started to raise up into a sitting position when Cullen gently placed his lips on hers. The kiss was sudden and surprised Anastasia, but she was happy to welcome his tongue into her mouth. Their hands wandered, touching secret spots and teasing. Cullen pulled away, his face flush and his lips darkened. He was smiling at her like she’d given him the secret to eternal life.

 

“I want you,” he said, his hand on her cheek, his thumb tracing her cheekbone. “Not just now or later. I want you always. I don’t know how I got along without you to wake up next to in the morning. And I never want to have to think of it again.”

 

“Cullen,” Anastasia said, blushing once more, “w-wha—“

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

The question hung in the air between them. Anastasia forgot how to breath. Cullen’s heart beat widely inside his chest. He hadn’t thought this through, but he knew. He knew Anastasia was the only woman for him, and he’d never let her go. Unless, she wanted to leave. Maker, did she want to leave?

 

They were sitting across from each other on the bed, staring at each other wondering what would come next. Of course Anastasia had thought about marrying Cullen, what their kids would look like, and things of that nature. But she never imagined he’d actually ask. She assumed he’d been too busy to think about such things. But apparently she’d been wrong. Her lips spread into a smile as her eyes filled with tears. She leapt on him, arms wrapping around his neck. His reflexes acted in time to catch her and steady them both before they ended up on the floor.

 

“Yes,” she said against his neck, “of course, I’ll marry you.” She pulled away from him to look at his face, his dorky, sweet, charming, beautiful face. He was smiling even wider now, his excitement beaming from his eyes. 

 

“I love you,” he said again, unable to think of anything else to say.

 

Anastasia laughed. “Yes, we’ve been over that already.”

 

Cullen groaned as someone knocked on his door once again.

 

“Uh Commander?”

 

“Not now!” they both yelled in unison.

 

Startled, they looked at one another before bursting into a fit of laughter. Anastasia couldn’t help thinking, _if this is what being with Cullen is like, I’d happily spend the rest of my life with him._  


**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some fluff in my life :)


End file.
